Tomb Raider 8: Avalon?
by TRFAN258
Summary: So Far what i have. Go easy its my first story ill upload the rest later.


1998

Croft Manor

Chapter 1 – Croft Manor

"Are you almost finished malady" Winston called out to Lara. "Just give me a bloody minute" Lara called as she tied up the last lace on her boots. As Lara came down the stairs she noticed that Zip was not at his usually space at the computer. "Winston, where is Zip" she said in a curious voice. "He's getting ready malady"Winston said in a tired voice. Lara hesitated. "Why is he getting ready" Lara asked. "Why, isn't he going with you to South America". "Bloody oh I told him that he couldn't come this time 'round" Lara said in an upset tone. "All ready Lara" called zip from the top flight of the stairs. "Zip I told you that I was venturing alone this time" said Lara. "Well I thought that you could use a helping hand" said Zip. "Sorry" said Lara, "but your going to have to stay here and besides who's lovely voice is going to keep me company and not slow me down. " Alright" said Zip and with Lara's Bags packed she was quickly on her way.

Chapter 2 – South American Jungle

"Damn" Lara said as she unclipped herself from her parachute that accidentally landed in a large tree a noticed a large wound in her arm "Everything alright" said Zip as Lara placed a bandage over the bleeding wound. "Just fine, thanks" said Lara. Lara suddenly had a flashback to about 2 months earlier. She saw a professor with a short white beard and who's hair was as white as snow was searching for something. "Here we go" said the limping professor. Lara saw herself receiving a paper with Latin scribed on it. "Lara. Lara." Zip called. This quickly brought Lara back down to earth. "I'm here just thinking" said Lara. Lara was a bit upset that Zip ruined the flashback because she was trying to remember what was write on the piece of paper. "Wait a tick" said Lara in a as a matter of fact voice. Lara remembered that she had that same piece of paper in her bag pack. She reached into her bag and pulled out a shriveled paper. She read silently to herself. "What does not walk nor does not crawl, lies to the north" As Lara was ready to continue she noticed that she had a compass in her bag. She quickly searched through her bag, grabbed the compass, and started for north. "What does not walk nor does not crawl, lies to the north" she repeated as she walked curiously north. A few moments later Lara cam across a small little pond. She looked around and all she saw were various animals that walked and crawled. "What does not walk, nor does not crawl..." she said to herself. She looked around another time seeing only some plants and fish in the little pond. Then it came to her "What does not walk, nor does not crawl. "That's it" she said. She looked at the fish and noticed that they do not walk nor crawl. "OK I've gotten this far; now what" said Lara. She thought and thought but nothing came to her. "I wonder" said Lara with a puzzled look on her face. She pulled out the same piece of paper that she once saw her first riddle on and now looked at the second piece of writing. It said...

Chapter 3 – Mercenaries?

Lara was looking at the piece of writing in front of her. She read. "What is transparent and carries those who cannot walk or crawl". Lara was confused. She read the statement over and over again. As Lara read she also became tired. She decided that she should rest for a while and made herself a small tent with some rather large leaves she found and some thread she carried in her bag pack. As Lara went to sleep she thought that she heard a weird nose from the pond. She decided to go check it out. She noticed that there was a noise that sounded as though water was falling from a roof of some sort. Lara did not think of it much and went back to sleep. When Lara had awaken she had noticed near the pond that there were footsteps of a large boot imprint. Then she heard a noise of a branch crack. She quickly reached for her dual pistols but as she did she had a gun pointed to her head. "Bloody mercenaries. If I wouldn't have know better I would just think they like to follow me for my good looks but then I'd be wrong". Lara went to go and turn her head. Then the gun was slammed to the back of her head and she became unconscious.

Chapter 4 – An Old Friend

Lara had reawaken to an awful headache. She tried to get back to her feet but noticed that her hands had been tied. She then got up. She looked around and noticed that she was inside some kind of block structure. She looked above her and noticed that she could see the pond. She wondered is she was tied upside down but then saw that she was not. She wondered for a little and then knew that she was in the pond. "How could this be" she thought to herself, but then realized that the riddle was saying that there was a place inside of the pond. Lara who was still wondering how the pond acted as though it had water but was actually transparent, did not notice a large figure come from behind her. Lara thought fast and used her legs to kick the figure. Lara ran as fast as she could with her arms still tied. She saw up ahead a motorcycle which was pretty strange but did not mind it and sat on it. She tried to untangle her arms and after a few quick tries became successful. She quickly turned the bike on and sped away.

Chapter 5 – Greece

As Lara rode she had remembered that she had left her pistols with the figure that knocked her unconscious. She thought nothing of it and keep on driving. While she drove all she saw was old walls like ruins of some sort and the road which was like a bricked road. She thought she was driving through a tunnel and to her knowledge that was exactly what she was doing. It had been a while now. Lara did not know how long she had been driving. She was so tired but had to keep on. She drove down the road more and more until finally she noticed a light up ahead. Lara wondered what it was as it became bigger as she drove faster on the bike. Lara came to a big halt when she noticed that there was some debris in the way. She got off the bike and she started to try to clear the debris. She the hoped back on the bike and drove thought. Seconds later she came to another fast halt as she noticed that she was about the fly off a cliff. She tried to stop but the motorcycle kept on and she jumped off while she still had the chance. As she had risen back to her feet she looked around. She saw what looked like to be an old place that she had been before. "Greece, but how did I get here" she said and then determined that the tunnel was a straight way to Greece. As Lara walked she knew were she was in Greece. "The Colosseum" she said and then walked on. Lara had remembered that she hadn't talked to zip in days. She proceeded to try and call him but then noticed again that all her belongings had been stripped of her. Lara was stuck this far. She went back to the bike and sat.

Chapter 6 – The Colosseum

Lara didn't know what to do up to this point. All she could do was sit. A few moments later she found a brown small bag.


End file.
